Crossed Families
by EnternalOblivion
Summary: With a new start how will the Kiryu sibblings Amu, Zero, and Ichiru feel about moving into the Cross academy. Trouble starts when the Kuran sibblings start interferring the Kiryuus life. After that Secrets Will hurt each other.  Amu x Ikuto Zero x Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

**Crossed Families**

"Is it time again?" she asked.

"I hope we see some new people today." He asked with a wide smirk.

"We'll see." Another man said lying down on his velvet couch.

"Our existence does not exist for nothing." The boy holding the violin said.

"True, but judging by chess pieces, a new game, story, and war has started." She said leaning on the windowsill.

"Then we'll just hope for a new beginning," the man on the couch said spinning the glass of blood in his hands.

"I guess we're here." A girl stepped out of a limo.

"A new home. At least uncle Kaien was nice enough to take us in" the second boy said.

"Get used to it, there's no turning back now." the third boy and twin of the second said.

"Don't be so harsh, don't forget he's very fragile." The girl said and sighed.

"Oh really?" he challenged.

"Says the vampire of the family" she said holding her vampire hunting gun, Burning Cross to her brother.

"That's exactly what I said, little girl." He said holding his vampire hunting gun, Bloody Rose in front of hers.

"Calm down you two." The middle child said between them.

"Tch," both of them said turning away to get their luggage out.

**Should I continue this crossover of Shugo Chara and Vampire Knight? I'm discontinuing Shattered Rose and Cross, because I just don't find any interest in writing it anymore. If you were confused who is who let me put it this way. I advise you read the character profiles because I left some clues in there. THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM FOR VOTING.**

**Kuran Family-**

Kuran Yuuki:

**Age:** 15

**Alias:** Cross Yuuki

**Gender:** Female

**Hair:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Rusty wine

**Class**: Day (chose to stay in day to stay socialized with her human friends)

**DOB:** October 15th

**Race:** Vampire Princess

**Extra Info:** Taken in by Cross Kaien, brother Kuran Ikuto was with her the whole time, rebirth and released human seal and into a vampire by Kuran Kaname. Originally pureblood princess or the Kurans. Fell in love with both Kaname and Zero.

**Kuran Ikuto:**

**Age:** 17

**Alias:** Cross Ikuto

**Gender: **Male

**Hair: **Midnight Blue** (idk.. since in anime characters have awkward hair colors)**

**Eye Color:** Deep violet

**Class:** Night

**DOB:** December 1st

**Race: **Vampire Prince

**Extra Info:** Taken in by Cross Kaien like his little sister Yuuki, was released from Juuris human seal by Kaname, like teasing and playing around with girls, especially Kiryuu Amu. Originally pureblood prince of the Kurans. Has unrequited love for Amu.

**Kuran Kaname**

**Age: **18

**Alias:** n/a

**Gender:** Male.

**Hair: **Brown

**Eye Color: **Rusty red

**Class: **Night

**DOB: **n/a

**Race: **Vampire Prince (soon to be king if married)

**Extra Info: **Son of the deceased Juuri and Haruka Kuran. Released Yuukia and Ikuto from their curse. Biological brother of both Ikuto and Yuuki. Soon to be pureblood king IF Yuuki accepts his proposal.

**All vampire children of the queen and king Juuri and Haruka. Accepted into Cross academy after parents death of Rido, Rido killed by the three children themselves (I twisted it up to match okay so don't kill me?) **

**Kiryuu family:**

**Kiryuu Amu**

**Age: **15

**Alias:** n/a

**Gender: **Female

**Hair:** Sakura Pink with black streaks

**Eye Color: **Dim Gold (they don't brighten up unless she's really happy)

**Class: **Day **(for now at least… **Kylie snickers**)**

**DOB: **September 24th

**Race:** Vampire Hunter **(for now…)**

**Vampire Hunting Weapon: **Burning Cross – Gun

**Extra info:** Daughter of the deceased parents of the current Kiryuu family. Is a vampire hunter, looks up to her twin older brothers Zero and Ichiru. Depressed and kept everything to her ever since death of parents and killing Hio Shizuka. Annoyed by Kuran Ikuto, but something changes her that she never knew would EVER happen.** (KEKEKEKE a cliff hanger RIGHT HERE).**

**Kiryuu Ichiru**

**Age: **18

**Alias: **Cursed Twin

**Gender: **Male

**DOB: **March 14th **(made up for both Ichiru and Zero)**

**Race:** Vampire Hunter

**Vampire Hunting Weapon: **Tainted Blade – Katana** (name is made up)**

**Extra Info: **Twin brother of Kiryuu Zero and older brother of Kiryuu Amu. Was compelled by Shizuka and betrayed the Kiryuu family because of that he was the cause of his parents' death by teaming up with her. Is the softie out of the three siblings and has feelings for Maria Kurenai when she is released from Shizuka and moves to Cross Academy.

**Kiryuu Zero** **squeals**

**Age: **18

**Alias: **Cursed Twin

**Gender: **Male

**DOB: **March 14th** (made up)**

**Race: **Vampire Hunter – also a soon to be level E vampire.

**Vampire Hunting Weapon:** Bloody Rose – Gun

**Extra info:** Twin Brother of Kiryuu and older brother of Kiryuu Amu. Eldest sibling being born first before Ichiru. Turned into a vampire by Shizuka and will be a level E soon. Sacrificed the most to save his family. Carried on his deceased parent's wish of killing every Level –E and evil purelood. Has feelings for Yuuki later on in the year at his stay in Cross Academy. Hates Kuran Kaname.

**BIG VOTE~~~~~!**

**I continue this cross over series**

**I continue with my shugo chara series?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – First Impressions Always Count**

Zero POV

"Yo Shorty! How much luggage DO you have?" I asked my little sister Amu.

"Three more cases, now move those turkey legs." She said.

"I don't see you helping…" I said.

"That's because I have a reason." She said looking away into the sky.

"And it would be?" I said panting while taking out her heavy suitcases out of the car.

"My reason is because _I said so_" she said slowing down on the last three words.

"Ichiru spoils you too much." I said loud and clear so my twin brother could hear.

"Love you to, bro" he said from the top of the staircase and looking down.

"Kay guys, you ready?" I asked,

"Yup." Amu said.

"Pretty much." Ichiru yelled at the top of the staircase. The three of us walked onto campus with numerous pairs of eyes staring, and whispering about us. We walked to the main building, which was the headmasters' office.

"ZEROOOO, ICHIRUUUU, AMUUUU~!" he yelled only tackling ichiru in his hug, though Amu and I stepped away fast enough.

"N-n-nice to see y-y-you t-too Uncle Kaien!" Ichiru stuttered out.

"Zero I see you've regained control of your vampire sanity." He said to me.

"My, young Amu isn't so young anymore." He said ruffling her hair, she just smiles brightly.

"It's nice to see you to Uncle Kaien!" she said with sudden change of personality.

"Let's go down to business" he said.

"Amu and Ichiru you'll be attending the day class because as you've heard purebloods attend the night class." Amu scowled at the _night class _part. That's my little sister.

"Zero you have a choice. Do you want to go to the Night class because you feel of harm to the day class students or stay in the day class?" he asked.

"That's not really a question. Of course I'd NEVER choose the night class." I stated.

"Just checking..."

"Though, there is one twist." he stated.

"And that is…?" Ichiru asked making the all three of us worried.

"Due to this year's long list of new attending students. There isn't any room in the Day class dorms for girls and guys. So you'll be moving into the night classes moon dorm." he said sweat dropping a bit nervous.

"WHAT?" Amu was the first to react this time.

"Wait, before we let Amu go through a tantrum. What do you mean by LIVING with the purebloods." Ichiru asked. Thank god my twin was clever than me by a bit.

"When I say live I mean, besides Kuran Kanames largest dorm which he also shares with his siblings Yuuki and Ikuto, there is another which should fit you guys, so it is one large room with 3 smaller bedrooms inside." He said.

"Well, in that case there shouldn't be any problem right Zero? Amu?" Ichiru said.

"Whatever." I just muttered.

"Uncle Kaien, what do you mean Yuukis a pureblood?" Amu asked her eyes lifeless.

"Amu, I know how much you hate purebloods, and Level – Es but during the time you and Yuuki were best friends and your parents haven't died yet. She was actually a forgotten pureblood princess. Kaname has turned her back into a pureblood, regaining all her memories. I'm truly sorry." Kaien went on.

A tear slipped out and Amu quickly wiped it away. It's been happening lately. Ever since our parents' death, she shut herself down to the world. Only goal was carrying our families' goal. Kill all Level – Es and harmful purebloods.

"Kaien, who's going to train us as Vampire hunters?" I asked.

"That's where my friend Yagari comes in," he said.

"Yo, stupid students." **(when he says that he's only referring to Zero and Ichiru cause he know what Amu would do) **Yagari said coming through the door.

"Uncle Kaien, is there any possibility I can leave Cross Academy, not now but if I don't feel comfortable living here?" Amu asked.

"Of course." He said.

"By the way you three will take shifts being a Disciplinary Committee night watchers of the night class, just in case of attacks, and it'll help your vampire training."

We all groaned at that boring part.

"Well, I think you guys know where the moon dorm is," he said and threw each of us a key, with our name especially engraved into them.

"See you guys around dinner!" he said as we made our way to the moon dormitory. A lot of girls were watching us seeming to think we are vampires attending Cross Academy's night class, well guess what? HELL NO.

Amu POV

I walked up to the dorm and knocked on the door. A girl with short lilac hair and piercing eyes answered the door.

"What business do you have here?" she asked.

"We're students here that will be taking a temporary stay at the moon dorm due to the lack of dorms in the day classes." I stated.

"What connections do you have with Cross Kaien?" she asked again.

"Nephews and niece," I said again.

"You may enter." She opened the door wider, gesturing us to go in.

"Thank you." I said as we went in, the interior designing was beautiful. Thought the main living room was a bit empty. The leeches were probably just sleeping right now.

"Well, well ,well. What do we have here? Three vampire hunters and one that's the Level – E. Or should I say. _The Cursed Twins._ And who is the beautiful girl standing before me?" a boy with midnight blue hair said pulling my chin up to look at him. I smirked and grabbed Burning Cross and pointed it at his head.

"Hands. Off." I said slowly.

"My, my little girls like you shouldn't be playing with weapons like those." He said.

"Who are you?" Zero asked coming from behind me. I lowered Burning Cross down.

"Nii-chan who's at the door?" I was surprised who came down the stairs.

"Yuuki?" I said my eyes widening. Her hair has grown to her knees, and her face matured.

"Amu?" she said. The boy with blue hair watched with curiosity.

"AMUUUUUU!" Yuuki yelled and tackled me with a hug.

"Don't break me!" I said as she shook me in the hug. She let go and we both laughed.

"Uhhh... Yuuki. Who's this?" the boy with blue hair asked.

"Oh! This is my childhood best friend Kiryuu Amu. Those two twins we her older brothers." She explained.

"Amu this is Kuran Ikuto my brother, though he was with Kaien I don't know if you met him." she said. I looked at Ikuto.

"Nope don't know or never met." I said.

"Nice to meet you Kiryuu Amu, I'm Kuran Ikuto," he said bowing and smirking seductively at me.

"Yuuki, what's with his smirks?" I asked.

"What did you take this time Ikuto?" she groaned rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Oh. Her gun." He said holding up Burning Cross. I looked at my gun pouch again.

"GIVE ME BACK BURNING CROSS" I yelled at him. I raised my hand up going to bitch slap him when Yuuki caught my arm.

"Amu. PLEASE don't hurt him. Nii-chan give back her weapon!" she said struggling to hold me back.

"Tch, not like I'll find use for it anyways." He said and randomly threw it on the ground. My eyes widened.

"Why the hell did you throw that on the ground?" I yelled at him tears streaming down my face. Burning Cross was mamas weapon that she passed on to me. I pick up the shattered part.

"Ikuto-nii please go back to Kaname-nii." Yuuki said pushing him back.

"It was nice meeting you, _Amu_" Ikuto said smirking at me before he walked back upstairs. Yuuki ran to me and hugged me.

"Amu I'm sorry Ikuto-nii usually isn't like this." She said.

"Yuuki do you mind if I fix Burning Cross in your room. I don't want Ichiru or Zero to scold me again."I said.

"Sure, I don't mind." She said.

"Let me go change first." I said getting up and gathering the pieces of Burning Cross.

"I'll go with you just in case you don't know where the Kuran room is." We got up and headed towards the now Kiryuu room.

"Welcome back Amu!" I heard Ichiru yell from the couch.

"Ichiru, I'm going to the Kuran room and catch up with Yuuki, I won't be back until later." I said.

"By the way, your room is the second door to the left down the hallway." He said.

"Kay I'll see you around the dorm until I get back!" I said Yuuki walking with me back to my room. I went through my suitcase for something to wear.

"To be honest this room is pretty big, the other moon dorms rooms are small. Except for the Kuran dorm." Yuuki said looking out the window.

"Yeah, I expected it to be small. I said going into the washroom to change. I dyed one more black streak into my hair. You see the only reason I had black streaks in my hair was that, whenever something depressing happened that was family connected I would dye a black streak into my hair. I changed into a navy blue t-shirt, sleeves were mid-arm length with white daisy dukes. I normally had wavy hair but since I've been travelling for 2 days it fell straight. So I curled it look wavy but not to curly. I grabbed my equipment and the broken Burning Cross with me.

"Amu, is that a new streak?" Yuuki said watching me come out of my bathroom. How could she even notice things that fast?

"Errr….No. I guess it's just that my hair is back in its wavy state." I lied smoothly.

"Oh. Let's go." She said. I grabbed my black satin pumps and slipped them on. We walked down a hallway, Yuuki introducing me to the purebloods on the way. To be honest none of them really bothered me. We entered the Kuran dorm to the sound of violin music. Right in front of me was Ikuto playing his violin while looking out the window. He stopped and looked at me with a smirk.

"It's nice to see you again. Amu." I lowered my head so my fringe was covering my eyes; Yuuki dragged me to the table and sat me down. I unfolded the cloth that held Burning Cross's broken parts.

"Yuuki could you get me a dish of warm water, a burning candle, and a needle."

"Kay." She walked out of the room to get the stuff. I sorted out the pieces of Burning Cross. Yuuki came back with the stuff.

"I still don't get how you can fix it with this stuff." She said setting the stuff down.

"I know I was confused when mama showed me, so get ready to be amazed." I said smiling. I put a small piece of a broken fragment over the fire with tweezers. I burned it so it was warm and set it where the piece fit in. I pricked my finger with the needle and let the blood drip onto the crack between the two. Slowly, the gun absorbed my blood and the cracks between the two were fixed as if it had never been broken.

"A-a-amu… Is this gun alive?" she asked looking at me.

"Mama said that Ichiru, Zero, her, papas, and my blood was used in the process of making it. It responds whenever one of our bloods were to have contact with it." I said and continued wincing at the pain when I poked the needle into my skin.

"Amu doesn't it hurt you to do that to repair it?" she asked.

"Not really." I said dipping my finger in the dish of warm water to lower the pain. I got the needle and pricked my finger again. The blood was dripping when someone's finger caught it. I looked up to see Ikuto licking the finger the blood dripped on.

"Your blood tastes nice. May I have some more?" he asked his eyes glowed red.

"Burning Cross may not be fixed but I still have ways to kill you." I said avoiding his question.

"Amu… I have Disciplinary committee jobs to do tonight will you be okay here by yourself?" Yuuki asked me.

"Yeah, I remember the way back." I said.

"Guess it's only me and you, sexy." Ikuto said.

"Don't you have to go to Night classes?" I asked again.

"I'm skipping. Damn, I never knew you wore clothes like that." He said looking up and down my body.

"This is what I wear at home, not to vampire hunter meetings or to school." I said still fidgeting with Burning cross's pieces.

"Well, I'm going out." He said grabbing his jacket.

"Good," I said. All I heard was the door slamming. I worked on Burning Cross for 3 hour and I lost a lot of blood. The only light in the room was the dim burning candle. I finished putting together Burning Cross but my eyes were starting to droop so I crossed my arms on the table and lay my head between them like a pillow and fell asleep.

Ikuto POV

Hmm…. Kiryuu Amu is back. Though she still doesn't know I ever existed. When her parents were still alive they would always go visit Kaien, at that time Yuuki and I we his temporary foster children. Amu would always play with Yuuki. I had a slight crush on her back then, but every time she came I went out and hid from her, I only watched from afar I didn't know why. I just felt like since I was a vampire, and was keeping Kanames secret, I shouldn't do any harm against her life. Well, I'm back now and I'm not holding back. Just before that I'm just going to play with a few girls.

Yuuki POV

I walked around the school campus nothing really to protect. I walked around the hallways, classes, rooms, and gardens. Until I bumped into Zero. He was just standing there in his uniform with a cold emotional expression.

"What do you want?" he asked knowing I was staring at him.

"Oh, sorry Kiryuu-kun you don't remember me form back then?" I asked him. He glanced at me for a millisecond and looked away.

"Look, I have no interest talking to purebloods. Please just leave me alone" he said and walked away. I felt a bit hurt the way he talked to me, all I wanted to say was

_Hi do you remember me? No? Well, I'm Yuuki, Kaiens old foster child._

That simple. The chess pieces don't lie do they, the Kiryuu family isn't the same as the other decades of years ago. I sighed and continued on with the duties.

Ikuto POV

I walked back to my dorm after screwing with some pureblood girl. As I entered the dorm I noticed someone sitting slack on the table. I saw Amu sleeping peacefully; she was done repairing Burning Cross, or whatever she called it. I picked her up bridal style from the chair and blew out the candle. I walked into my room, didn't bother turning on the lights. I let the moonlit sky give me natural lighting. I set her down in my bed and took off her shoes.

I pulled the black bed sheets over her and let her sleep. I changed into just my PJs pants and left myself shirtless. I got into the bed with her and stared at her serene face. It was like a perfectly marbled statue of a goddess. Why the hell did she put black streaks in her hair? It was fine before, there was no way Amu would've done this by will. I looked at her hands; both of her index fingers had been cut or poked by the needle. I pulled her hand to my mouth and licked her wound to heal it. I could taste the amazing taste of her excess blood. I pulled it out of my mouth and watch the wounds close up. I pulled her close and hugged her; I buried my face in her hair and smelt the intoxicating smell of strawberries that came from her.

"_I love you, Amu._" I whispered into her ear and lightly pressed my lips against hers.

I'll make sure this time I make you live eternity with Me.

Ichiru POV

"FUCK FUCKK FUCKKKK!" I cursed to myself. Why didn't Zero wake me up for association meetings? I ran down the hallway not looking where I was going.

BANG!

"Owwies…" I heard someone say.

"AH! Gomen! Gomen!" I said while bowing at whoever I ran into.

"Kiryuu Ichiru?" I heard the person scream, thought the scream and voice was familiar. I lifted up my head from the bow to see myself face to face with my friend.

"It's nice to see you too Kurenai Maria." I said,

"Yeah…" she said with a soft smile.

"I'm in a rush at the moment so I'll see you around when I get back." I said walking backwards while waving goodbye at her.

"See ya later!" she said. Her smile always made my day. I ran downtown to the warehouse.

"Yo, Ichiru what's up?" Zero said tipping the chair back with his legs on the table and covering his eyes.

"Why **HUFF** didn't **HUFF** you **HUFF** Wake **HUFF** me**HUFF** UP?" I said.

"Ichiru the last time I woke you up, I ended up running away from you for 3 hours, STRAIGHT!" he said.

"So…? It's not like I care" I said. He gave out a sigh of annoyance.

"Whatever. Where's Amu?" he said sitting up from his seat.

"She broke Burning Cross again." I said lying back on the couch.

"Tch, again?" he said.

"I think that's the 38th time." I said counting my fingers.

"Moms, not going to like it if she broke it. Permanently. Even if she is watching from heaven." He said.

"I can't believe she's even related to us." he said.

"I can tell she's thinking the same thing." I said and we both laughed.

**Time skip 3AM…**

Amu POV

I groggily opened my eyes and rubbed them a bit to see clearly. Why do I feel warm, and where the hell am I? I tried to get up but something was holding me down, and that's when I felt some one breathing against my neck. I turned around to see Ikuto. I tried to wrench myself away from his grasp.

"_Amu… Don't leave me."_ I heard him talk from his sleep.

My stomach started to turn and twist. I checked myself if he ever removed my clothes. Nothing but my shoes were removed. I felt my hands, no pain? I looked at them and only saw faint scars of where I poked my finger with the needle. Ikuto couldn't have healed them… As I sat up his grip loosened I went into his bathroom and threw up some blood into the toilet, until my stomach felt empty. I grabbed a Kleenex and wiped my mouth. There's another secret I didn't tell anyone but my parents. I'm actually a sealed pureblood. I was bitten before Zero, or Shizuka ever came. I could never remember who because I was too young to develop memories, and it was a miracle that I didn't die from it. I was sealed by another pureblood, mama and papa only told me that and never who I was sealed by or when the trigger would pull me back into my pureblood state. The side effect of this was that I would throw up blood from time to time. Ichiru and Zero only think I'm on my monthly feminine business whenever I'm excused at the wrong times.

"Amu…?" I heard Ikuto call out from the door. I quickly flushed the toilet, wiped my mouth clean and washed my hands. I stepped out of the bathroom. Grabbed my pumps and started to slip them on.

"Awww~ Amu don't leave. I thought we could continue." He whined. I kept ignoring him. I walked into the living room when he grabbed my wrist.

"Do you have to go?" he asked solemnly this time. I pulled my wrist away and started walking out of the down the hall to my dorm.

Ikuto POV

I felt disappointed she left, though it wasn't much of a surprise. I walked back into my washroom when something caught my eye. A tiny drip of blood was on marble floor. I picked it up and tasted it. It had the taste of Amus blood, though something was in there, something like her spit. I closed my eyes and stood still for a moment.

No way, no way she could have thrown up blood. I looked at the trash can and saw blood stained Kleenex's I smelt them and it had the same smell as the blood dripping on the floor.

Amu, what happened to you?

**The Next Day…**

Yuuki POV

"Time for class," I said and sighed while slipping on my uniform. I knocked on the Kiryuu dorm's door.

"Yes?" a boy asked.

"Oh. Hi Zero!" I greeted.

"Sorry, not Zero. I'm his twin brother Ichiru," he said.

"Gomen! I didn't know!" I said and bowed in apology.

"It's okay. Are you looking for Amu?" he asked.

"Yes, we were going to walk to class together today." I said.

"Then come in, she's in her room changing." He said.

"Thank you." I walked down the hall to the second door on the left. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard her bell like voice.

"It's me Yuuki, can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure, come in, the doors unlocked." She responded. I placed my hand on the knob and opened the door.

"Good morning Yuuki!" she said smiling to me. Amu had the most perfect complexion for a human, dewy skin like a natural beauty, and a radiant smile. Her hair pink with black streaks and wavy as usual.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just let me get Burning Cross." She said grabbing her gun from the table and slipping it into a gun pouch inside the jacket.

"Amu, seriously? It's the first day of school." I said.

"I know, but I have training after." She said.

"Let's go we're going to be late, Zero and ichiru already left!" I exclaimed at her.

"Then let's go!" she said pushing me out with her following me from behind. We ran down the night class dorm to the stairway, I leaned over the ledge to see Kaname with his servants and Ikuto with his sluts. And for Amu, Instead of walking down the stairs she slid down the hand rail.

"Amu! That's not fair." I yelled from behind.

"Then try this Yuuki, it's not like it will kill you." She said sliding down 4 flights of stairs on the hand rail. I sighed and just kept running down. I saw Amu at the front door waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." She said.

"I'm not a daredevil like SOMEONE" I said.

"And don't ever forget it" she said.

Kaname POV

I was downstairs talking to my friends, Aido, Ruka, Ataksuki, Shiki, and Rima. Ikuto was sitting beside me flirting with his sluts.

"Amu, that's not fair!" I heard Yuuki yell from upstairs, I sighed while chuckling.

"Then try this Yuuki it's not like it would kill you." I heard Amu say while sliding down the hand rail. Landing perfectly on her feet.

"Good morning, Amu." I said and my friends followed me.

"Morning, Kaname, Ruka, Aido, Ataksuki, Shiki, and Rima-senpai." She said and bowed at us in respect.

"Aww, Amu-koi don't I get my good morning?" Ikuto said with a smirk.

"No, Kuran-san" she said. Yuuki suddenly appeared at the end of the stairway huffing and puffing.

"Took you long enough." Amu said.

"I'm not a daredevil like SOMEONE!" she said, slapping the back of Amus head playfully. She laughed, and slung her backpack over her shoulders, and started walking.

"Have a good day at school girls!" I said.

"You too senpai/onii-chan" they both said walking to school together.

"That was rude of you, Ikuto" I said using my power to break his coffee mug that was on the table.

"What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed trying to clean it up with the maids help.

"For dis-obeying me yesterday, skipping class, and being rude to Yuukis friend." I said.

"And don't you dare try to use those powers against me young man." I said sipping on my glass of red wine. He gave me a death glare and stormed back up to his room.

"Kaname-sama should we go check on him?" Aido asked.

"Let him be, he has a couple of past memories he needs to sort out." I said.

"What do you mean past memories?" Rima asked.

"You'll see, chess pieces never lie." I said.

**Authors Note: OKAY… I haven't updated in a REALLY REALLY LONG TIME. Reasons, let's just say a certain brother was too much of a d-bag to help me fix the Wi-Fi, and I've had like 4 exams? But mostly because of the Wi-Fi part, so I had to use my bros desktop since my dad's back from Seoul visiting for while, so he uses my desktop. PLUS the fact I've been addicted to watching Durarara! I would recommend it but if you don't like violence then this anime isn't really for you.**

** This chapter was only an introduction to everything. Iike it explains this and that. What do you think? One of my first crossovers EVER and made the mistake of saying Hinamori or Tskiyoumi WAYYY to many times…**** I would like to thank everyone who auditioned but I would like 2 more boy characters. **** Thank YOUUUHHHS~!**

**-Kylie**


	3. Chapter 3

First off I would like to thank anyone who has auditioned for my series. I've been slacking a bit,a dn fixing my internet connection. But thank you all for helping me get this done because srsly. I can throw a HUGE fit if I cant figure out names for characters, personalities, and etc. i would like 2 more guy characters to be auditioned. Results of the castings will be names throughout the story. OH! Another reason of me pigging out and slacking, ve gotten really addicted to Final Fantasy 13… NO JUDGING! Its serious businesss D:

**Chapter 2 – First Day Always Have Their Own Twists**

**Amu POV: Day Class **

Yuuki and I ran to class, she entered first since Zero, Ichiru, and I had introductions so we waited outside.

"Late on the first day. Shame." Ichiru teased, I knocked him on the head playfully.

"At least I wasn't drooling over a certain pureblood." I said smirking at him. His face reddened a little.

"N-n-n-not true." He tried as a comeback.

"Sure, whatever you say." Zero said bluntly.

"WHAT? You're on her side to?" Ichiru exclaimed. Zero just looked at him from the side and shrugged.

"Kiryuu-kuns, Kiryuu-san you may come in now." the teacher said. We walked into the class. A lot of the girls having googly eyes for my brothers and some perverted guys trying to hit on me and giving me looks.

"Please meet the Kiryuu siblings." The teacher said.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" he said.

"Yo, Kiryuu Zero" he said, girls squealing at his uncaring façade that me and Ichiru could see through.

"Hello, the names Kiryuu Ichiru." He said bowing, and smirking at the girls. Nice one Ichiru, bound to be chased by a mob of annoying clingy girls now.

"Kiryuu Amu." I said just plain, guys were saying that I was hot and stuff, girls either looked up to me or envied me. I sighed; it's just like back in the other town. Everyone judges you only on the outside image and on your facades. They never think if that's the real you or not.

"Zero, you may sit at the top of the left row, next to the chairman (the that's crazy for Ruka 8D), Chairman please put your hand up." the teacher said, we saw this nerd put his hand up while fixing his glasses at him. My so called 'bad boy' type brother walked up the stairways with all the girls fawning over him.

"Ichiru, you may sit in the fourth row, of the right at the end." He said pointing to the empty seat. Girls already having googly eyes as my stupid brother walked up near them.

"Amu, you sit in the middle row on the left of Yuuki." He said. YES! I got the seat next to my best friend! I walked up to the stairway, guys already giving me looks and writing on a piece of looseleaf '# 4 #?" I looked at him and wrote on it '604- AINT-GONNA-HAPPEN" the boys face reddened and hid it under his arms, I walked up to the middle row where Yuuki, and a girl with shoulder length orange hair was sitting next to her. Yuuki smiled and moved in to give me more room for me to sit in.

"Cross-san, you will be showing Kiryuu-san around." She said pointing at Yuuki, she turned around and pointed at a different girl.

"Haruno-san you will escort Kiryuu-sans to Toga for training." She said. I looked to the girl that the teacher was talking to she had milk chocolate brown hair, and dark hazel brown eyes. She looked up from her work and nodded. Class was boring, I was daydreaming, but I could still understand what the teacher was saying.

"Kiryuu-san! Would you like you give me your undivided attention and answer this question?" she said pointing at the black broard. I didn't' bother looking at her.

in a geometric progression the sum of the first two terms is 17.5 and the third term is 4+(2/3) what is the common ratio?

She still had her arms crossed while looking at me. Tch… what kind of question is that. I may be 15 but I do university equations, just like Ichiru and Zero. I sighed and walked up to the blackboard and grabbed the piece of chalk and started writing.

a1 + a2 = 17.5 (1)  
a3 = 4 2/3 = r * a2 a2 = 4 2/3 / r (2)  
a1 = a2 / r  
so from (1) a2 / r + a2 = 17.5  
a2 = 17.5 * r / (1 + r) = 4 2/3 / r  
17.5 * r^2 = 4 2/3 * (1+r)

solve, r = 2/3  
a2 = 7  
a1 = 10.5

I put the chalk down and walked back to my table and sat down. Yuuki was looking at me in shock, while some other guys were fawning over me ever MORE. Dammit, I wanted to come to school and not be noticed. The teacher looked at me, she nodded and continued with class.

* * *

**Afterschool… **

"Kiryuu-san!" someone called me with feminine voice instead of a man's voice. I turned around to see that Haruno girl.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"It's time for vampire hunter training." She said.

"Wait. You're a vampire hunter?"I asked.

"Well, it's not much of a secret." She said smiling. I started to like this girl.

"If you're a vampire hunter than formal introductions are required." I held my hand out.

"Hi, names Kiryuu Amu." I said while smiling. She held my hand and shook it.

"Same for me, I'm Haruno DziYi." She said. We started to walk to the track field for training.

"So is Yagari a strict instructor?" I asked.

"Yup. We'll be working our asses off 4 times a week with him starting today for you. All the way until graduation." She said as we entered the girls changing room. I changed into a black sports bra, and lyrca pants. I came out noticing DziYi hasn't come out yet. I went over to the mirrors and tied my hair into a messy bun and left my hair down. DziYi came out in a teal tank top, and grey lyrca capris. We walked out to the rack field to see Yagari waiting for us, standing beside him was Zero, Ichiru and Yuuki. Both Zero and Ichiru were shirtless and only had sweats on while Yuuki had a tank top capris.

"Yo, stupid students. Warm up. Sprinting around the track field for an hour. Starting NOW!" he said pointing. We started sprinting our asses off, me being in first, Zero second Ichiru third, DziYi fourth and Yuuki last. Yuuki was the first to give up and walk.

"That's another 15 minutes Yuuki!" Yagari yelled. She groaned and started to tiredly sprint. As I passed the bleacher I saw Ikuto and his perverted friends and whores from the night class starting to sit on the bleachers. He noticed me looking at me and smirked at me, I quickly looked away and sprinted.

**After the hellish warm up… **

Yagari gave us a 15 minute break, I saw on the bottom row of the bleachers with a towel around my neck. Ichiru and Zero were getting bottled water from the freezer box.

"Ichiru pass one over here!" I called at him. He looked over and threw one half way across the field over to me. I easily caught it. I opened the cap, and slipped some blood tablets into it. Instead of tinting the water red like the others, mine melted in transparent so no one expected anything. I took a big gulp and tasted the delicious taste of artificial blood in my mouth.

"You look sexy in that training outfit, Amu" someone whispered seductively into my ear. I spit out my water.

"What the fuck Kuran!" I yelled.

"Such big words shouldn't be used by such a small girl." He said while smirking at me.

"Stay the hell out of my business Kuran." I spat back him icily.

"How can I , my sisters here traning with you too." He said. I pulled Burnign Cross from the bench and pointed it under his chin.

"Let go." I said. Yuukiw as suddenly between me and Ikuto.

"Don't hurt him Amu!" she said with sorrow in her eyes. I glared at him with shooting daggers. I walked away to Yagari, helping him set up the training equipment.

"Yo, stupid students breaks over." He yelled at us.

"Amu, Zero. You work on your defence." We nodded and started.

"Yuuki, Ichiru, DziYi. Your working on attack stratagies." He said.

**Ikuto POV : At the Top of the Bleachers**

Amus pretty good. I watched her breother and her battle. Both just using a gun. Zero was about to shoot, Amu dodged it with the side of her gun, and jumped into the air and dissappered. She's pretty fast. She appeared behind Zero and held the gun behind his head, and whispered something at him.

"Swtich weapons." Yagari yelled. Yuuki and Amu switched. Amu was now using a scythe and Yuuki was now using her gun. Zero used Ichiru katana, ichiru has DziYi's bow, and DziYi was using Zeros gun.

"Everyones against each other, though if you are hit the bullets or weapon will not harm you because of a spell that I have casted on it. Good Luck!" Yagari said and sat back on the benches evaluating the battle of each of them.

**3 tiring hours later…**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The last two standing were Amu and Yuuki.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise?" Amu said.

"Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean im going to go easy on you." Yuuki smirked.

'_Does that freaking smirk run in the family?_' Amu thought. Yuuki shot the gun, Amu quickly dodged it, Amu swung the scythe at Yuuki, she jumped up and shot her. Amu quickly jumped up into the air and ran back and stood behind Yuuki. Amus speed was so fast you could hardly see her when she moved. Amu swung the scythe from behind Yuuki, she quickly jump out of the way making Amu turn around. Yuuki took this chance and shot for her arm. Instead of the bullet bouncing off it pierced her.

"Amus out!" Yagari yelled not noticing her bleeding arm. Yuuki quickly went over to the crying Amu.

"Amu, are you okay?" Yuuki asked, trying to see the wound but she kept it covered and shook her head saying 'no'. Ikuto say from the benches that his beloved was hurt. He quickly ran to her and pulled her arm away from the wound. Ichiru, Zero, and DziYi was coming closer, Ikuto gave them a look saying 'it's okay I got it, just go back' Amu blacked out into Ikutos arms. Both Kurans were panicking. Ikuto ran with Amu in his arms back to the Kuran dorm. Yuuki following behind. He layed the pained girl on his bed and got the maid to help. She pulled out the bullet, disinfected and stitched the cut, and bandaged her up.

"She lost a lot of blood. Just let her rest. Her arm will be sore for a week." The maid told the Kuran

siblings.

"Thank you." Yuuki said.

"No problem, Kuran-samas." She said and left the room. Yuuki went and took a shower. Ikuto lay in his bed with Amu and stared at her and the arm intently.

"I promised to protect you from anything that would hurt you, but in the end I was too late." He whispered into her ear, near the edge of breaking into tears.

**Ikuto POV**

I climbed on top of her and started to kiss her. I didn't care if sh wasn't awake or didn't want me, she mine and mine only. I felt her lashes flutter against my face, indication of her waking up. She was squirming around under me. I held her broken arm down. Making her wince and moan in pain. She surrendered and held still, though her other arm was still trying to find a way to push me away.

**Amu POV**

Holy shit, my arm hurts like hell, I felt something soft and rough on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ikuto making out with me against my own will. I tried to push him away but he held my bad arm tight. All the pain shot through me to the burning pain in my arm. I held still for a moment, then I I used my other arm to push him away.

"Ku-ran-k-un, please let go…" I tried to speak out of the forceful kiss. He didn't answer me he just continued what he did. I bit down on his lip hard, making him let go.

"What the hell?" he said touching at his bleeding lip.

"I told you to stop."I said, glaring at him and sitting back up. He then came back closer to me and lifted up my chin with the tips of his fingers.

"And I told you that I didn't want to." He said and smirked. My head was starting to spin again, I was starting to see two Ikutos.

"You basta-" I blacked out.

**Ikuto POV**

"You basta-" and she fell back onto the bed not finishing her sentence. I shook her. No answer.

"Amu…?AMU!" I yelled and shook her hoping to get an answer. I noticed something wet under my hand. I lifted it up to see blood, Amus blood to be exact. The injury was bleeding again. I opened back up the first aid kit and tried to stop the bleeding. I licked her wounds clean, using my spit to heal the wound a bit. I bandage it back up and was done. I looked at my clock, it was already 10:47PM, I sighed and changed into my PJs left my shirt off making me shirtless. For the second day in a row I got to sleep with Amu again.

* * *

**Time Skip: A Couple Hours Later…**

**Amu POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. Still finding myself in Ikutos bedroom. I looked and see that he was sleeping with me again (No, not that way…) I sighed and removed his arm that was clinging around my waist. I slowly made my way down the a hall of the dormitory and back into the Kiryuu dorm. I snuck in quietly into my bedroom and changed into a grey tank top with black siil sleeping shorts, which surprisingly look like womens boxer but are very comfortable. I jumped into bed hoping to get some sleep.

Oh god, 30 minuted later and still no luck. I got up and looked at myself, my left arm was bandaged up. I slowly I unfolded the bandages to look at my wound. Surprisingly I only saw a faint scar. The sealed

vampire thing was kicking in again, but ever since I cae to Cross Academy its been happeneing more often. I threw away the dirty bandages and went downstairs to get a drink of water, I brought my capsule of blood tablets with me. I slowly walked down the stairs instead of sliding down the railing. I went to the little kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I dropped a few blood tablets in and started drinking it down.

"Nice to see you here, Amu." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see the pervert himself.

"I'm just getting a drink of water and leaving." I said taking another sip. He stared at me for a moment.

"Amu, are your eyes red?" he said, trying to push away my fringe to get a better view. I quickly turned away and looked at the microwaves reflection, my eye pupils were literally glowing red. Was this because of the sealed vampire thing?

"N-n-nothing, you probably just mistakened it for my tired eyes." I said trying to make an excuse.

"And where's the wound on your arm?" he asked pointing at my scar. SHIT! I never thought anyone would wake up this early? All the vampires are at class.

"I'm j-j-just a fast healer." I said trying to make another excuse.

**Ikuto POV**

Fast healer my ass, I'm not taking that bull shit.

"Why aren't you in class?" she asked me.

"Because I spent most of my day, or should I say night. Looking after you." I said smirking.

"Whaterever, I'm going back to bed." She said walking away. I walked over to her unfinished cup of water. I took a sip of it and it didn't taste normal. I tasted blood. I took another taste of it to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"What really happened to you Amu?" I asked myself.

I walked back to my dorm. I went through my balcony to hers that was next door. Luckily it wasn't locked. I walked through the doors, and saw her fragile sleeping body… I quietly looked aroud her room for something suspicious. Who am I kidding. I'm a freaking vampire how can I make noise. But somehow she makes me feel human, like the time when Juuri sealed me and Yuuki back into humans. I looked at her desk. I saw a silver box. I picked it up and slid the bottom half out. I saw something, that I wish I never found. It was a blood tablet capsule. There were still a few left. I smelled the box. It had her scent on it, which meant she was the only one who had touhed it.

'_Face it, she's a sealed vampire_'

'No, she's not asealed vampire. How could she, I've been watchin over her everytime she visit me and Yuuki in the past before her parents had died.'

'_If she wasn't then why the hell would she have blood tablets?_'

'Maybe they're er probthers, and she has to watch how much he eats so he doesn't over dose.'

"_Suit yourself, if she breaks your heart and leaves you because of what she is then it wasn't my problem._'

'She won't, and I know what she is and what she's not'

And that ended the fight between me and my conscience. She isn't the type of monster that I am. I slowly climbed into bed with her trying not to wake her up, but my movements were to silent. I lay in the red silky bed sheets with her, I would leave before dawn.

* * *

**Ichiru POV: Night Class School Campus**

Todays my turn for patrol duty with Zero and Yuuki. It's so BOORRRRRRRINNNNNG… Like any of the vampire will hurt the day class. I sighed at Kaiens stupidity of making us do watch out at night. Lucky little Amu gets to stay in the dorm and get her 9 hours of beauty sleep… I was just wandering around. I grabbed the clipboard getting ready to count the night class students leaving the building. Lastly was Maria. I felt my body temperature rise a bit higher. She was cleaning up the blackboard. I checked her name off the list as the last vampire that has stayed in class.

"I just can't reach the top part." She muttered to herself jumping up and down with the chalk brush in her hand trying to reach the top. I chuckled quietly, I took the chalkbrush away from her hand and swipped the board clean of white chalk writing at the top.

"Thank you," she said with a tint of blush on her face.

"No problem." I said and kissed her cheek and walked away with her standing there holding her left cheek dazed in look.

**Maria POV**

H-h-he kissed me on the cheek! I held my left cheek and replayed him coming close and kissing me on the cheek. When I looked up, I could only see his hair by the corner of the door, and the midest sight of him was gone. Why did my heart ache? In the first of many years. My heart has beat again. It stopped when I was possessed with Shizuka Hio. Stopped when I fell ill after her soul was pulled out of me, and stopped when Ichiru, my only friend left me.

* * *

**Yuuki: South Side of Night Class Campus**

Here I am, standing next to Zero. He's hardly moved or talked since we came to duty. I really want to get to know him better. When we were younger he would always leave and go off by himself (Shizuka was still in hold of Ichiru back then) I sighed.

"If you're tired you could go back to the dorms and sleep, it's not that hard to go on night shifts." Zero said out of the blue.

"N-n-n-no, I'm just really bored." I said. He then walks towards me, and lowers his face so its at my height. I closed my eyes to the consequences. All I felt was something soft brush against my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see nothing, I turned around and saw that he was already walking away. He stopped in his tracks and turned his head around a bit.

"There was some dirt on your face, and it bothered me so I wipped it off." He said and disappeared into the darkness.

**Normal POV**

But what had really happened was that both Kiryuu twins had kissed their forbidden beloveds on the cheeks.

* * *

**Amu POV The Next Day: Kuran Dorm**

Here I am waiting for Yuuki to be done changing to go on our misson today. Trying to ignore Ikutos perverted statements of what I'm wearing. My cell phone suddenly started to ring. I flipped it open to see Utau on it.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Amuuuuuuu it's Utau." She said happily. Ikuto started to listen intently to my conversation with Utau, tch. Eavesdropper.

"Things are so different here in Seiyo without you…" she said. I can already sense her pouting on the other side.

"I know I miss you guys too." I smiled and said.

"I can hear Kukai yelling in the background, what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"oh. He wanted to talk to you first but we settles this fight with a ramen challenge, I won so now hes acusing me of cheating." She sighed. I giggled.

"Sure, I'll talk to him." I said and looked at Ikuto again, clearly showing some anger.

"Yo, Kiryuu we haven't talked ever since. We can't last a week without you here." He said.

"I know this place is crazy too." I sighed.

"How's Zero and Ichiru doing? I still expect an rematch with Zero and Ichiru in soccer." He said. I giggled.

"I'll make sure to inform him of that."

"How're things over at Seiyo? Rima and Nagi make up from their fight yet?" I asked.

"oh, YEAH! A LOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago just about when you left they went all mushy again." He said with a bit of gagging noises.

"I see, I see." I said smiling that my friends are sitl in a relationship. The rest of the conversation was just daily talk. At the end I was talking to both.

"Kay, love you too," I said and hung up. As I was placing the cell phone back into my pocket. I was pushed against the wall and gripped tightly on my arms. I looked up to see a furious Ikuto.

"Ikuto, what the fuck is wrong with you? Let go NOW." I said trying to reach my gun but he held my arms even tighter. I winced at the pain.

"Who was the guy that you were on the phone with, and what's your relationship with him?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"He's just a friend." I said. Still trembling under his grip. He let go and just walked away.

**Yuuki POV**

I was walking down the hallway after getting dressed to go with Amu to receive out mission for today. I saw Ikuto coming down the hall his head hung low hiding his eyes. I knew he was mad about something but from experience I knew to just leave him alone and let him be. I kept walking until I heard the door slam, again, probably Ikuto.

"You ready Amu?" I asked as I was slipping my shoes on.

"Yeah, let's go." She said and we continued our way through the campus. A lot of guys were giving her looks, some girls hating and praising her. She sighed and gave them all cold looks.

"Amu you don't have to be that hard on them." I whispered to her.

"I just hate these kind of people, well exceptions for vampires, if you can even call them humans. No offence though." She said.

"none taken," I luahged. We reached the main building where the headmasters office was. We entered to see him reading some files.

"Yuuki, Amu sit." he said gesturing at the two chairs in front of his desk. We sat down in front of Kaien waiting for the news.

"You got a new mission from the Vampire Hunter Association." He said and threw the file on the desk in front of us.

"Each one of these are from the vampire Yakuza. Originally from the Yakuza but have been turned by a unknown pureblood, and have made their own gang." He explained to us.

"The unknown vampire is the reason for so many deaths here." He said, sitting back in his chair.

"Where is this?" Amu asked.

"Harano Mansion, its been abandoned for 6 years, a good place for a vampire gang to hide." He said.

"We have to kill 9 vampires?" I asked.

"Yes, this is also a test for you two from the vampire association. They want to see if you can handle more and this will be added onto your training files." He said.

"Then we'll be on our way," Amu said getting up. I got up quickly after her.

**Amu POV**

As I was getting up from the chair, I felt a weird precense. I turned around to see Kaien flying towards with a tackle hug. I stepped away quickly only to have poor Yuuki tackled into the hug. I sweatdropped atthe sight. I walked outside first, just going to let Yuuki catch up to me. I listened to the rythimytic sounds of my heels clacking against the concrete.

"Amu, WAIT UP!" I heard Yuuki call out. I sighed and smiled softly whiel watching her run to me trying to catch up.

"God, for a human you walk faster." She said breathing heavily.

"Says the vampire that can't even sprint for 45 minutes." I teased.

"HEYYYYY!" she complained. I smilied and called a taxi. I sat in the back with Yuuki.

"Where to ladies?" the taxi driver asked. I handed him a piece of paper, as he was looking at it her sighed and started driving. I looked out the window while the car was moving. All of a sudden images of Ikuto were running through my mind. I shook it off as I stared at the view. City turned into forest. We stopped in front of the masion. I was about to hand a wad of cash to the driver because the drive from the academy to Harano wasn't short. I kept daydreaming throughout the car ride. From when I lost my parents, my friends back in Seiyo, visiting Yuuki and Kaien, moving to Cross Academy, and meeting Yuuki and Ikuto. ARGHHHHH… Why am I even thinking of that cat? I sighed as the taxi came to a stop infront of a black mansion. I handed the driver a wad of cash but he pushed my hand away.

"Keep it. Every person I've known that has ever gone to Harano has never come back or come back alive." He said as if it was our last taxi drive. I nodded and stepped out of the car not waiting for Yuuki.

"Amu wait up!" I heard her call out to me while hearing her running footsteps.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"GOD! You walk fast for a human." She said straightening herself out.

"You're pretty slow for a pureblood. Never have I seen a vampire stop at a 45 minute sprint." I said teasing her. Her face reddened and turned away from me.

"That happens every week when I train." She said.

"Suuuuure." I said dragging it out. I stopped just in front of the front garden, and held Yuuki back too.

"Yuuki bring out Artemis, I sense the Level Es" I said. She nodded and lifted her skirt to show a thigh equipment belt holding Artemis. She grabbed it ad held onto it for a while until it was a scythe. I pulled out Burning Cross from my pocket and clicked the trigger to prep. The next bullet. We slowly walked down the little path way to the front door of the mansion. We stopped halway down the path to reveal Level Es rising from behind bushes, behind the building and trees. After all nine had rosen up they stood in a small group in front of us.

"Look guys, LUNCH!" one said as the others cheered. Out of the corner of my I saw a vampire run away to the back of the building.

"Yuuki, theres a runaway vampire beind the building. You go get that one I'll handle the rest of these eight." I told her. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Amu you can't possibly handle all eight?" she said.

"YES I CAN! Now just go! I promise you'll see me after your done." I urged. She looked at me with worried eyes and nodded. She ran to the back of the building and disappeared.

"AWWW! Now just one? At leasat we'll get some feed anyways." Another said.

"Not unless you can get to me first." I challeneged them with a smirk. A vampire charged at me and I shot him. Headshot. The other vampires where taken back by just a bit. Another two charged at me, and the next thing I know I'm down to two Level Es. I was covered in blood, and bruises. I've lost most of my energy already from fighting the first six. The other two smirked aat me seeing me so weak.

"If we kil her while she's weak we can have more of her blood without those six." One of the two said. I started throwing up blood. 'No not here!' I begged myself. A sudden high schreeching that could not be

heard by humans but could be by vampires. I slutched the sides of my head and felt o my knees trying to ease the pain.

"Now shes surrendering hurry lets attack!" they level E said again. The sound stopped but I couldn't think.

**Normal POV**

Amu rose up, her body slumped a bit. Her fringe was also covering her eyes, and then she smirked evily.

"What's witht hat smirk?" both of them asked her. Amu lifted up her head and blood red eyes were shining, bloodlust. She smiled and showed fangs. The Level Es eyes widened and backed up a bit. Both lunged at her to attack, but after all that you could only hear two bloodcurdling screams in the distance.

**Yuuki POV**

I still felt guilty and worried about leaving Amu by herself over there. But I guess what she didn't want was a Level E on the loose creating more Level Es to recruit. I sighed and started to call in a voice that sounded like I was looking for a lsot dog.

"Here, little little Level E. All I want is to kill you." I kept repeating while leaning on my scythe.

"Im not a dog ya'know." I heard a low husky voice say. I turned around to see the Level E brushing his victorian styled shoes clean.

"Well, I don't eat dog but I'll hunt you anyways since you resemble one so much." I said to him smirking.

"That is if you can catch me." He said disappearing into a different location in the garden. I ran at full speed, things around me turned into a blur and stopped when I swung my scythe at him cutting his body in half.

" I just did." I whispered as he turned into dust and was carried away by the wind. I was making my way back to the front yard of the mansion, when out of the corner of the mansion, Amu had collapsed there. I quickly ran to her. My eyes widened to see her covered in blood and bruises. I franticly searched my body for my cell phone and flipped it open to speed dial Ikuto-niis number.

"Moshi moshi?" he answered. I swallowed a large hot core down my throat and then started talking.

"I-i-ikuto-nii. It's A-A-Amu…" I stuttered while trying to stop her bleeding. I heard some rustling before I heard him answer.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Harano Mansion." I replied with a dry voice with sobs in between.

"I'll be right there." He said and hung up. I did what ever I could to lower the bleeding. I ripped a part of my sleeve fabric and wrapped it wherever I saw a gash.

**Ikuto POV**

I wait for no one to help me. My Amu's hurt and I'm going to get her.

"Where to, young master?" my limo driver asked.

"Harano mansion, and drive faster. It's an emergency." I said and got in the back. My arm was tapping on the arm rest non-stop. It was agonizing to wait for the car to get there and only thinking about Amu being hurt. It's the second time in a row and I wasn't there to save her. I arrived at harano, it wasn't vey hard to find where Yuuki was since I heard her sobs. I sprint to her and looked at the collapsed body of Amu. My eyes widened at how damaged her body was. I quickly held her body in one hand and pulled Yuuki to the car with another. She sat in the front while I lay Amu in the back. I brushed her fringe oput of the way and kissed her forehead. I listened to her heart, the beat was slowin down every coupld of seconds. I bit my wrist and sucked the blood into my mouth and kissed her. I transferred the blood from ym mouth to hers. Years ahd start to come out, thinking about losing Amu again.

**Amu POV**

God… Why do I hurt everywhere…? I woke up in a dark place, there was literally nothing as far as I could see was black.i felt scared, since I was alone again. No Mama, Papa, Zero , Ichiru, Yuuki, and hell not even Ikuto. I was a wearing a white flowy dress. I stood up an looked around the darkness.

"_Amu I've missed you."_ I heard a feminine voice say. I turn my head around to see a woman with brown hair.** (I THINK the Kiryuu mother has brown hair from flashbacks.)** I instant had tears cascading down my face. I ran to her and attacked her with a big bear hug.

"Mama, I-I-I-I misses you so much…" I sobbed to her.

"_I know me too."_ She said brushing down my pink and black hair.

'_Amu even though you try to act strong we can still see through you."_ I heard a low voice say, I turned my head around again. More tears fell from my face. Both of them gave me a tight hug.

'_Well, that sort of explains everything.'_ A third voice said, and it was identical to mine. I turned around to see an exact twin of me but with black hair, red eyes, paler skin, and a tattoo on her collar bone that was exposed because she was wearing a black dress with a sweet heart chest line. The tattoo wasn't a sealed, or marking like Zeros. Nor was it a Cross Academy rose emblem.

"Who are you?" i asked her.

"I'm Haru. You're my doppelganger. Other information is nto important. But we will see more of each other in the future. Take care of yourself Amu. You haven't met the **real** you yet." She said and started to fade away. I was about to reach ym arm out to grab hers to force her to stay but my hand had just grabbed air. I looked at mama and papa.

"_Amu, there's someone very special that loves you dearly. Let him into your life instead of pushing him away. We want to live a life full of choice, make the right choice and accept people into your life. We love you and we'll keep watching over you three. Saem goes for Zero. Ichiru isalready trying to be accepted to his lover. We love you, grow up to be a strong girl."_ With those couple of sentences they started to disappear. I tried to run back uinto their arms but I was left with nothing. I dropped to my knees sobbing. I'm alone again, no one to keep me safe, does this mean I've lsot all my loved ones?

**Amu wakes up to reality…**

I opened my eyes slowly, I felt something warm hover above me. Once I regained vision I saw ikuto kissing me again, but something was going down my throat. Something sweet and warm, was it blood. This was those kinds of blood where you couldn't get enough of. But as I processed everything that he was doing, I quickly pushed him off me only to be crushed to his chest in a tight hug.

"I thought I was going to lose you again Amu." He whispered to me with sobs clearly heard in his voice.

"Kuran-kun, please let go of me." I said still pushing against his body lightly. It hut everywhere when he held me in the bone crushing hug. His grip on me loosened as a sign to move away. I quickly slid to the farthest part of the car away from Ikuto. I calmed down a bit and sat down properly. I closed my eyes to get some slep through out the ong car ride.

* * *

**Normal POV : Cross Acardemy Gate Entrance**

The Kiryuu twins wait impatiently for their little sister to return from her mission. It was already 12:47 AM normally it wouldn't take so long. A black limo pulled up in front of them, they watched eagerly hoping it was their little sister. Yuuki was the first to come out then went to the doors in the back to help out the sleeping Amu. The brothers felt relieved when they saw the pink hair again.

"I'll take her up to her room, goodnight to the both of you." Ikuto said, and walked through the gates to the night class dorm. Ichiru had followed with ikuto to the dorms. All was left was Zero and Yuuki. Yuuki tensed up after seeing everyone leave except for the two of the.

"W-W-Well, I should get back to the dorms!" she said nervously with a stutter on the first word. When Yuuki was about to pass Zero and the gate, she felt a tug on her wrist. She was pulled into a embrace by Zero.

"Thank you, thank you for protecting Amu." He said. Yuuki relaxed a bit.

"It was no problem, she would've done the same for me." Yuuki said. Zero pulled back and walked away.

**In Amus' Room**

Amu was able to stay in her room but was hooked up to a heart rate monitor, and an air mask was put on her. Ikuto was staying along side with her he was using a damp and warm towel to clean her wounds carefully and to wipe her face clean of dirt and sweat. He rinsed the towel clean and hung it to dry.

"Amu why must you make me worry so much?" Ikuto sighed looking at his lover. It was just another game of unrequited love. Except this time he was the one desperately begging for affection from the victim, Amu.

"Why can't you accept my feelings , Amu?" he asked himself and her. The heart monitor had suddenly started to beep a bit quicker than before. A frightened look had also been painted over Amus face, it was as if she was having a gihtmare. Her eyebrows scrunched together, her hands were balled into fists, and she was shaking uncontrolbly with sweat running down her forehead, and tears had also started to flow down her face. Ikuto used his sleeve to wipe away her face clean of the salted liquids. He hugged her body close to him. He kissed her forehead and whispered loving words to her. She slowly calmed down, Ikuto smiled at that, he kissed her soft plump lips and watched her for the rest of the night, watching her as if he was guarding her for his dear life.


End file.
